Printers provide a user with a hard copy of a document. A print head assembly is used to eject printing fluid or other printable material onto a print medium via a number of nozzles to form an image or text. In some examples, a carriage moves along a rod via a motor to position the print head assembly to selectively eject the printing fluid onto the print medium to form an image or text.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.